


You Had Me At Hello (The Met Gala Fic)

by LittleSpoonStyles94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles Famous, Louis Tomlinson waiter, M/M, Met Gala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoonStyles94/pseuds/LittleSpoonStyles94
Summary: Harry is co-hosting this year's Met Gala and Louis is a waiter who hates celebrities.





	You Had Me At Hello (The Met Gala Fic)

Louis got up off his couch of the small flat that he shared with his best friend Zayn reluctantly. His body felt heavy and unwilling to cooperate with him. He stretched and yawned and walked towards their small bathroom to start getting ready for tonight's work. He worked with a company that catered for high function events and provided these A-listers events with waiters, barmen and kitchen help. A job his best friend Zayn had gotten him when Louis had complained that his normal job wasn't earning him enough money to support his family. Tonight, Louis along with Zayn were working the pre-Met Gala dinner hosted by Anna Wintour, the Vouge magazine queen. Zayn had been full of excitement and had told him that this was like the Oscars of fashion and Louis didn't feel impressed. At all!

 

Louis looked at himself in the mirror and groaned unhappily. He didn't like what he saw. As of late he felt as if he was angry at the whole world and he didn't know why. Well he did know why! He was twenty seven years old and working hard to support his family, something that his father should have been doing while Louis pursued his studies to become a teacher but he had to put his life on hold to care for his mother and siblings. So yes, he was angry and whenever he worked a high event like this one, he loathed himself and his situation and his father even more. He hated celebrities who did nothing but look pretty and get the best of everything. He hated that they were rich by doing something as simply as entertain people and he worked his ass off and still had nothing. Celebrities didn't have real jobs! They didn't know what hard work was or what it was like to work hard to earn money, money that got spent the moment you earned it! They didn't know what it was like to live from pay cheque to pay cheque, hand to mouth and sometimes barely even making ends meet. He had gotten this job because it paid well. He didn't like it! He didn't like to serve people who did not deserve to be served because they did not struggle in life! Call him bitter? Yes fair enough because he was. He couldn't fathom how someone got handed down everything while others had to struggle through everything.

 

A knock on the bathroom door frame dragged him out of his ugly thoughts.

 

'Hey,' Zayn told him with a smile, holding out a mug of tea for Louis. 'Ready for tonight? Can't wait to see what everyone will be wearing and who will be there. We are so lucky to have been chosen to work the pre-Met Gala dinner. I mean the Met Gala is like the biggest fashion event ever.' Louis rolled his eyes as he took a gulp of his hot tea.

 

'So you said! Tone it down Zaynie. You mentioned that already. All this big hoo haa over fashion! It's just clothes! Nothing to get excited about. Just a bunch of over privileged people eating and being served by us lower class people while they look pretty for the cameras and make money off it.' Zayn smirked, folded his arms across his chest and rested against the frame of the door.

 

'I don't know why you hate celebrities so much. Aren't you a fan of anyone?' Louis looked at him through the bathroom mirror.

 

'I am a fan of myself because I work hard to provide for my mother and my siblings after my dead beat father left them stranded so me being the oldest, had to give up on my dreams and work for them. Besides, they are only people Zayn. Why would I fan over another human being who makes money out of me adoring them?' Zayn let out a laugh.

 

'Oh come on Lady Gaga will be there and fuck Harry Styles. He's like the muse of Gucci! I can't wait to see him.' Louis huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

'What's with you and drooling all over these people? I mean, really?' Zayn shrugged.

 

'They are living my dreams. I always dreamed of being a fashion model but yeah.' Louis turned from the mirror and looked at Zayn.

 

'And look at you serving your idols! See what I mean about people having shit handed down to them for free? Look at you! You are gorgeous. You could be the muse of fucking Gucci with your features but no, you are not one of those lucky spoiled people who don't work a day in their lives yet get handed the best opportunities. How many times have you auditioned and never caught a break hmm?' Zayn looked down, his face sad.

 

'I know. Since I can't make it, I guess its good to look up to others that have and feel inspired by them.' Louis walked over to his friend.

 

'Look up at yourself and yourself only. Now, tell me again what we need to wear for tonight.' Zayn chuckled.

 

'I already told you its a black tie affair. We need to be dressed smart in black suits with ties. And suspenders.' Louis huffed out a breath.

 

'Fuck me. I hate this fucking job which I have to do cos I have no other fucking choice!'

 

 

 

Louis was already sick and tired of being at the pre-Met Gala dinner! He had only been here for an hour and not half of the guest had yet arrived but he was ready to bolt and turn his back on these snobbish people who thought that just because they were rich and famous, they were better than anybody else. He served them drinks and they didn't even say thank you or spare him a nod of acknowledgement. Bunch of tossers! He couldn't wait to get out of this damn suit and tie especially the suspenders that were pulling his pants way up to high round his balls and giving him a wedgie! He huffed, pasted on yet another of his fake smiles for the benefit of these assholes and continued to serve the expensive champagne to these people who had no regards for others.

 

A commotion at the door meant somebody important, rich and famous had arrived. As on instruction, Louis walked towards the door to serve the new comer. He stopped just beside the door to see a young man dressed in ridiculously high waisted pants and a red velvet dinner jacket that reminded Louis of Hugh Hefner's robe, shaking rain water off himself. Louis watched as the young man ran his ringed fingers through his short curly hair fixing it. Then he raised his head and met Louis' eyes and smiled at him. Louis' mouth opened but nothing came out. His eyes went wide as a pair of emerald eyes slammed into him. The man was beautiful and charming.

 

'Hello,' he said to Louis holding his hand out for Louis for a shake. Wait what? This rich famous person was actually addressing him and wanting to shake his hand? 'I'm Harry.' Louis closed his mouth and swallowed. Was he supposed to shake his hand? It wasn't in his job description. Louis held out his hand that to his horror was shaking a little and the man, Harry clasped it tightly shaking it in his ridiculously big warm soft hand and closed his fingers that had rings on each one around Louis' small hand.

 

'Your name is?' he asked, giving Louis his undivided attention. And Louis blinked. What? He wanted to know his name?

 

'L-Louis,' Louis stammered out because God he was gorgeous....and nice and he smelt divine. Harry smiled again, popping dimples in his cheeks.

 

'Hello Louis. Thank you for your work here tonight,' Harry told him as he took a flute of champagne off the tray, gave Louis another smile and walked in. Louis kept staring at his retreating back, his mouth hanging open as he watched him interact with celebrities the way he had just interacted with him. He closed his mouth and shook his head. All part of the celebrity persona, he thought to himself. Stage act! Media training!

 

Louis walked over to the bar where Zayn was tending and placed the empty try on the bar for refills. Zayn gave him a big smile.

 

'I'm jealous. Harry fucking Styles talked to you and shook your hand. Man you're lucky.' Louis shrugged one shoulder as if not effected though inside he was starstruck by the beautiful man with rings on his fingers, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. He'd die before he'd admit that he had been stunned into silence by a pretty handsome celebrity.

 

'Nothing big. Just part of the charm I guess.' Zayn placed clean empty flutes on the tray.

 

'They say he's really nice and down to earth. Treats everyone with kindness and respect. And,' Zayn said moving closer to Louis, 'that he shakes hands with everyone in a room.' Louis blinked at Zayn as if bored.

 

'He's fake as fuck if you ask me.' Just then Harry walked over to the bar and smiled at Zayn.

 

'Hello,' he said politely and Zayn felt heat rush up to his face. Harry looked at Louis. 'Hello Louis,' he said giving him another smile and Louis was rendered speechless again because how could this celebrity remember his name? Harry turned back to Zayn.

 

'I didn't catch your name,' he said still smiling. Zayn licked his lips.

 

'Zayn. It's Zayn.'

 

'Well hello Zayn. If its not too much trouble can I bother you into giving me a tonic water with slice lime please. Not really up for alcohol tonight.' He was talking to Zayn as if they were old friends. 'I like your name,' Harry complimented him. 'Sounds very exotic.' He looked at Louis who was still staring at him as if he wasn't real.

 

'I like yours too. Yours has a royal ring to it you know like King Louis of France and baby Prince Louis of England. I'm from England by the way.' Louis was still staring at him. Why was this person making conversation with him as if they were buddies down the pub? He shook his head a little.

 

'Why are you even talking to me?' Louis asked him. He didn't mean to sound rude but he must've sounded so because Harry's face went serious.

 

'Oh I'm so sorry. I just, well I just like talking to everyone really. Its polite you know.'

 

'I'm the help,' Louis pointed out. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

'So?' he asked innocently. Louis shook his head again, picked up the tray full of champagne flutes and went to do his job and serve. Harry looked at Zayn in confusion.

 

'Did I offend him in someway? I was only making conversation,' he said quite innocently. Zayn handed him his drink.

 

'Louis just doesn't like famous people,' Zayn chuckled.

 

'Oh,' Harry said sounding disappointed. 'Please extend my apologies to Louis. I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable.' Zayn gave him a smile.

 

'You are truly as nice as they say you are,' he told him a little star struck. Harry gave him a small smile.

 

'Apparently not everyone thinks so. Thank you for the drink. Have a good evening Zayn.' Harry took the drink and walked away, joining a group of people who he started talking to. Zayn kept his eyes on him and noticed him frequently looking at Louis. When Louis went back with an empty tray to the bar for refills, Zayn gave him a look.

 

'What?' Louis asked him. 'Please don't annoy me anymore than I am already. I need to get out of this suit and away from these people. They suck the life out of me.'

 

'You know, these people are people regardless of their status and it won't hurt you to be nice to them.' Louis scoffed.

 

'I'm just their server not their friend Zayn,' Louis told him annoyed. 'I'm here to do a job not befriend them. I want to get paid and go home, get out of these clothes and relax with a cuppa and watch crappy telly.'

 

'Harry is really nice you know. He is genuinely nice so try and be nice yeah.' Louis rolled his eyes at Zayn and took the tray filled with drinks back to the crowd before they sat for dinner. When they were eventually seated, Louis,much to his annoyance was charged to serve Harry's table. Every time he put a plate down before him, or a glass or a napkin, Harry looked up at Louis with his big green eyes and politely thank him and offer him a smile and Louis could not for the life of him understand why Harry was treating him like this and why he was so beautiful and why he was looking at him with those big doe eyes of his as if asking something of Louis and he didn't know what he wanted or why he wanted it,whatever it was. He just wanted this night to be over and get the fuck out of here and away from these people.

 

He stormed into the kitchen ready to take out the next course. Their employer Mr. Stevens, informed them then that tomorrow night they would be working the Met-Gala and Louis wanted to curse his bad luck because he really couldn't stand to be around these people for another night. Zayn nudged him in the ribs.

 

'You'll get to see Harry again. Tomorrow he will be King of Camp. He's hosting the Gala!' Louis scowled at him.

 

'And why would I possibly want to see that annoying brat again? I can hardly stand him as it is. He...he looks at me with these eyes, big and bright as if he wants something from me. He reminds me of fucking Bambi. It's ridiculous honestly.'

 

'Maybe he's expecting you to be nice to him,' Zayn pointed out and Louis snorted a laugh.

 

'I'm being nice by serving his food and drinks. That's as far as my nice will go. I owe him nothing. Just because he's Harry fucking Styles doesn't mean I owe him shit. The brat can go fuck himself for all I care.' Somebody cleared their throat behind them and they turned to find Harry standing in the kitchen, a look of total dismay on his face, his eyes on Louis. Both Louis and Zayn stood shell shocked. Harry walked past them and introduced himself to the chef and staff and shook their hands, thanking them for the lovely food. Zayn gave Louis a hard look.

 

'Apologize,' he whispered as Harry began walking towards them. Louis cleared his throat and Zayn walked away.

 

'Hey,' he said to Harry. Harry stopped. 'I'm....ugh I'm sorry....'

 

'You don't have to,' Harry interrupted him, his voice soft and low. 'I get that not everyone likes me. I get it. I just don't understand why. Just because I'm a celebrity I'm still a human being who has feelings and it hurts to know that people just dislike you for no reason. And just so you know, I'm not a brat.' Louis was floored. What could he say to him? This was an awkward situation. He cleared his throat.

 

'I'm not a fan of celebrities,' he said by way of explanation. Harry nodded.

 

'So I've been told,' he told him and Louis was like what? Who? But he didn't ask. Harry shifted from one foot to the other. 'I um ugh would you um when the dinner is over and when um you're off work, I ugh want to buy you a drink? Can I?' Louis blinked at him like an idiot.

 

'You want to buy me a drink,' he repeated. Harry shrugged.

 

'If you'll let me.'

 

'Why?' Louis asked him bewildered because seriously why would this guy want to buy him a drink after all the shit he said about him? Was he really THAT nice?

 

'Because I want to know why you dislike me without even knowing me and,' Harry paused and gave him a smirk, popping one dimple in his left cheek. 'Because you have very beautiful eyes. So?' Louis gulped, his throat suddenly dry. He nodded like a robot and Harry smiled.

 

'I'll see you after then,' he told him and walked out of the kitchen. Louis stood rooted to the kitchen floor. What the fuck had just happened? Had he really just agreed to have a drink with Harry fucking Styles? He shook himself. Zayn! Where was Zayn? Louis looked around the kitchen and saw Zayn ready to go out and serve.

 

'Zayn!' he called.

 

'Not now Lou,' Zayn told him and he was off out serving food. Louis huffed. His table was called and he suddenly felt nervous that he had to go and serve Harry. His hands shook as he picked up the tray laden with plates of food. He took in a deep breath.

 

'Focus. Stop being a starstruck pussy. He's just a privileged spoiled brat. One drink and that's it. Okay lets do this.' He nodded to himself and went out into the dining hall. His eyes zeroed in on Harry and he was once again floored when he found Harry's eyes already on him. This night was a disaster! Well not totally! It would be a disaster if Louis let Harry distract him and he accidentally dropped a plate in Harry's lap and ruined his thousands of dollars clothes. Louis placed a plate in front of Harry.

 

'Thank you Louis,' he said softly, sending a tingle all over Louis' body. A young woman who was sat beside him giggled.

 

'You call your serves by their first name?' she asked him amused. Harry looked at Louis who was placing a plate in front of her and resisting the urge to dump it in her lap.

 

'Kendall, it's only polite to know and acknowledge the people who serve you and work for you,' Harry told her politely. 'I told you many times before to be polite.' Louis felt his chest expand. Why? Get a grip! The woman shrugged and hugged Harry.

 

'I always told you that you're too good for this world,' she told him as she placed a kiss on his cheek. Harry gave Louis another discreet smile as Louis continued to serve everyone sat at Harry's table, ignoring the sudden feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when he saw that thin stick figure from the Kardashian clan hug and kiss Harry!

 

Eventually the night came to an end and the guests started to leave. Louis was in the kitchen waiting for Zayn to come in and get him out of the mess he had gotten himself into, not that he thought Harry would actually go through with having a drink with the help! Zayn walked in looking deadbeat.

 

'Wow that was some night and we get to do it all over again tomorrow,' he said as he put the empty tray on the counter.

 

'Zayn, you have to help me,' Louis hissed not wanting the other employees who were sitting having a late dinner to hear.

 

'What's wrong?' Zayn asked him.

 

'Harry is what's wrong!' Louis hissed again. Zayn looked at him confused.

 

'Harry?' Louis huffed.

 

'He said he wants to buy me a drink after this dinner is done. I want you to go and check and make sure he left.' Zayn blinked at him.

 

'Are you kidding? Harry Styles asked to buy you a drink and you're going to stand him up? Areyou insane?' Louis grabbed his forearm.

 

'Please Zayn. I don't want to have a drink with him. He....he's a celebrity and I....I just don't want to. Go check.' Zayn pulled his arm out of his grip.

 

'No Louis. Its not fair. He's been nothing but nice to you and you've been nothing but an asshole to him. He doesn't deserve it. He's a really nice person so keep your word and go have that drink with him maybe you will change your mind about him. I'm going to have dinner.'

 

'Zayn come on help me.'

 

'You're on your own buddy. Your mess.' Louis huffed and stuck his tongue out at Zayn's retreating back.

 

'Fuck,' Louis hissed at himself. He took off his tie and suit jacket. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to just below his elbows and straightened his suspenders. He was nervous. The damn suspenders were killing him. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and straightened his back. 'You can do this. Just one drink. Gulp it down and leave.' Without further hesitation he walked out of the kitchen into the dining hall positively sure that Harry had forgotten and left but to his shock, Harry was sitting at the bar alone and when he saw Louis approaching, he stood up and smiled at him.

 

'Thank you for accepting my invitation Louis. What can I get you?' Louis felt nervous. Harry was really beautiful.

 

'You don't have to,' Louis said softly. Harry smiled and Louis could feel his eyes on him, taking in every inch of him.

 

'I want to. Please sit. You must be tired.' And fuck Louis was getting floored all the time by Harry's kindness and thoughtfulness. 'What would you like?' Harry's eyes were on the damn suspenders! Louis cursed himself internally for taking off his jacket!

 

'A beer. Please,' Louis said as he slid on the stool next to Harry's. Harry sat and their knees knocked together. Their drinks were placed in front of them and Louis picked up his beer and took a gulp. He could feel Harry's eyes on him again.

 

'So,' Harry began, his voice low and deep, a smile on his lips. 'Why don't you like me?' Louis looked at him.

 

'Why do you care about my opinion of you?' Harry shrugged.

 

'I just do. I don't know why but I do.' Louis took another swig of his beer.

 

'Its not you personally. I just don't like famous people.' Harry took a sip of his drink.

 

'Celebrities are still people you know. Using the word famous in their regards takes away from them,' Harry said. Louis scoffed.

 

'Takes away what from them exactly? Their privileges?' Harry shrugged.

 

'They still have problems and difficulties like everyone else.' Louis snorted a laugh.

 

'Yeah sure they do. Their problems and difficulties are taken care of for them by people who are paid to make everything alright for them.' Harry looked at Louis, his face serious.

 

'You have a very misguided misconception about this Louis. I came from nothing. I was nobody before all this, just a sixteen year old student working in a bakery. What I have, I worked for really hard with the support of my family. I'm still the same Harry that my mother raised in Holmes Chapel and I intend to remain so. I never forget where I came from and I'm thankful for all that I have. All this can be gone tomorrow. It what's inside a person that lasts. All the material things are nothing. I still have hardships and pains like everyone else. I get sad and lonely and cry too like the rest of humanity.'

 

'What hardships could you possibly have pray do tell me? I mean look at you? You're worth millions!' Harry looked down and chewed his bottom lip as if thinking what to say. Then he looked up and met Louis' blue eyes.

 

'Being closeted for one,' he whispered. Louis stopped with the beer bottle half way to his lips. Harry laughed nervously. 'God I don't know why I said that. Please forget I said it.' Louis put his bottle down and he suddenly felt a sense of endearment coming from somewhere inside him for Harry.

 

'Hey, its okay. You can trust me. It's not like I'm going to the paps with this info.' Harry kept his eyes on Louis. He loved the color of his eyes.

 

'Many would. Paps and tabloids pay good money for a scandal.'

 

'Well I'm not many,' Louis told him because he was feeling strange and weird and he suddenly felt protective towards this boy. Harry played with his napkin.

 

'In this business you have to be careful who you trust, who you befriend.'

 

'Yet here you are spilling it to your waiter,' Louis told him. They both stopped at the double implication of his words and both felt their cheeks heat up. 'Sorry,' Louis said. 'That came out so wrong.' Harry chuckled.

 

'Don't be. I like you Louis. Unlike you. You don't like me,' he said. Louis rolled his eyes.

 

'Okay alright you're not half as bad as I thought you were. You're not a stuck up big head! Maybe I was quick to judge you.' Harry's face split into a bright smile.

 

'So you like me?' he asked.

 

'Will it stoke your ego if I said yes?' Harry slapped his arm playfully.

 

'Its not about my ego. I just hate being disliked for no reason. I asked you to have a drink with me so you could know me a little and see me.' Harry looked down and smiled shyly. 'And you are very beautiful too.' Louis nearly choked on his beer.

 

'Are you flirting with me?'Louis asked him playfully. Harry raised his head, a look of alarm on his face because what if Louis was straight?

 

'Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean....God I'm so sorry.' Louis laughed.

 

'Its alright. I'm flattered really. I never got hit on by a celebrity.' Harry visibly sighed in relief. Harry's cheeks were bright red and Louis felt so endeared by him. A first!

 

'You're beautiful too,' Louis told him quietly. A slow smile spread on Harry's face.

 

'Thank you,' he said shyly. 'Can I get you another drink?'

 

'Sure,' Louis told him. They fell into easy conversation and Louis had to admit that Harry was nice and quite normal. After a while, the owner of the restaurant kindly informed them that it was closing time. Louis slid off the stool.

 

'Better go find Zayn. He's my ride home.' Harry stood up too.

 

'The crew left a while ago. I saw Zayn leave. He just waved at me and left. I guess he didn't want to interrupt us. But I can offer you a lift home if its alright with you.'

 

'Zayn is a traitor,' he said, a fond smile on his face.

 

'I think he knew you needed a break,' Harry told him. 'Come, my driver will drop you home.' Louis nodded and followed Harry outside. It was raining again but Harry's driver was holding the car door open for them and they slipped inside the car without getting wet.

 

'Where to?' Harry asked him. Louis gave him his address and Harry told his driver where to go. It was a short drive and soon the driver pulled up to the curb in front of a block of apartments.

 

'Well this is me,' Louis said feeling conscious as they lived in a brown stone building of small apartments. Harry craned his neck to look up.

 

'Nice,' he commented. Louis scoffed.

 

'Bet you live in a mansion,' he said. Harry shrugged.

 

'Buildings are just buildings. Its a human that makes a home and gives a building its soul.' Louis smiled and resisted the urge to lean over and kiss him. The idea shocked him because where was this coming from?

 

'Very philosophical,' he pointed out. 'Guess I'll see you tomorrow then.' Harry furrowed his brows.

 

'What?' he asked. Louis couldn't help but chuckle.

 

'I'm working the Met Gala. Guess I'll be serving you again.'

 

'Oh. Right Yes. Of course. Looking forward to seeing you again Louis.' He held out his hand to Louis which he took and shook. They held each other's hand and gaze for a few intense seconds before Louis broke contact. He stepped out of the car, closed the door and the driver pulled away from the curb. Louis stood their in the drizzling rain watching the car disappear. He looked up at the sky, loving the cool rain on his face.

 

'Fuck. Me,' he whispered. 'And fuck Harry fucking Styles. Gahhh!'

 

 

 

Once again Louis found himself dressed in a black suit and tie with the damn suspenders pulling his pants up to the point of making him feel uncomfortable in his nether regions. He was in the kitchen with all the other people working the Met Gala, being given instructions on what to do and how to do it. He let the barked orders wash over him as his mind drifted to Harry and how he couldn't believe that a celebrity was actually nice. Zayn nudged him in the ribs.

 

'He's gonna be spectacular tonight you know. All eyes will be on him.' Louis rolled his eyes.

 

'And I should care because?' Louis asked him. Zayn chuckled and nudged him again.

 

'You like him. He got your knickers up in a twist.' Louis turned to fully glare at him.

 

'He so did not! Just because he said some polite words doesn't make him any different than the rest of his clan.' Zayn pursed his lips.

 

'You have to admit that he's different and that you took a liking to him,' Zayn pushed. Louis huffed.

 

'Look Zayn okay so he's nice and polite but I'm not going to fan girl over him or his music or the one movie he starred in.' Zayn laughed loudly.

 

'So you researched him? Oh my God you so researched Harry Styles! He's got you hasn't he?' Louis blushed and smiled sheepishly.

 

'Okay so I might have Googled Harry fucking Styles last night after I got home and stalked his Twitter and IG a little bit. He's quite private isn't he?' Zayn nodded.

 

'Yeah. He gets a lot of hate and he doesn't like it. It upsets him so he lays low. Does his thing. Treats people with kindness. He hasn't let his head grow with all his success. He's very down to earth and that's what makes him loveable.' Louis chewed on his bottom lip.

 

'Has he ever you know had a relationship? Somebody special?' Zayn shook his head.

 

'Rumors are he's gay and closeted and....'

 

'He is. He told me,' Louis interrupted him.

 

'He told you?' Zayn asked a little surprised.

 

'Yeah he did.' Zayn puffed out air from between his pursed lips.

 

'Wow that escalated fast between you two. Sharing secrets on the first date! As far as I know he's never been linked to anyone besides typical models but they say they're just his beards. Who he sees or what he does in his private life is private.' Before Louis could reply that a drink didn't classify as a date, they were being ushered to their places as the Met Gala was about to start. It was all chaos and a rush of celebrities arriving one after the other, decked in designer clothing that cost thousands meeting the Gala theme of Camp. Louis watched them with wide eyes as cameras flashed and celebrities smiled and posed and he handed them drinks as they walked in not sparing him a second glance. But he was nervous and excited and he hated to admit it even to himself but he was waiting anxiously to see Harry. He hated that he kept his eyes trained on the door to see him. He hated that he got caught up in the glamour. And he hated that a small part of him that hoped that Harry would recognize him again and talk to him and......Zayn brushed by past him.

 

'He's here and he's beautiful,' he whispered as he walked on by. Louis stiffened and why was he acting like a love struck fool? Why was he fangirling over Harry fucking Styles? And why were his God damn hands shaking? There was a bunch of screaming coming from outside and he could see the glare of the flashes from the cameras flashing from just inside the door where he stood. And then Harry was walking through the door, smiling and looking so gorgeous in his black attire of sheer organza and frills and lace. And was that a pearl ear ring on his ear? Louis' breath got caught in his throat and he nearly dropped the tray he was holding because fucking hell he was beautiful. He was engrossed talking to a man with a tiara in his long hair and a beard dressed in a shiny red suit or was it pink? And Louis suddenly felt jealous because he wanted Harry to look at him and talk to him. People swarmed around Harry, complimenting him, shaking his hand and he was smiling so big and he looked happy, elated even. Louis watched him, his heart in his throat beating furiously. Then Harry turned and their eyes met over the crowded room. He gave Louis a smile and a nod, excused himself and he was suddenly walking over towards Louis and Louis wanted to faint.

 

'Hello again Louis,' Harry said in that deep voice of his. Up close Louis could see that his blouse was all see through and he could see all of his tattoos, his biceps bulging against the delicate material, his broad shoulders, collarbones, nipples. Harry cleared his throat and Louis looked up, his face burning hot. He got caught staring! Harry was smiling at him softly, waiting.

 

'Hey ugh hello hi. A drink?' Louis stammered out like an idiot. Harry kept on smiling as he took a glass of champagne off the tray.

 

'How are you?' Harry asked him. And Louis wondered why this beautiful specimen, this fashion icon, rock star, co host of the Met fucking Gala, God of celebrities was standing here making casual conversation with his waiter.

 

'I'm...yeah good. I'm good thanks. You?' Harry chuckled.

 

'Nervous,' he admitted. Louis blinked. Harry nervous? He look the epitome of confidence and charisma.

 

'Why?' Louis just had to ask because Harry had it all. People like Harry faced the world with confidence. Harry leaned a little closer and Louis got a whiff of his cologne that made his knees weak.

 

'Its sort of my unofficial coming out you see. Today people will see me as unapologetically myself. This is me. This is who I am.' He looked down and shrugged. What was Louis supposed to say? He cleared his throat.

 

'I'm happy for you,' he said and realized that he meant it. Harry smiled and looked at him again.

 

'Some will not like it and I will still be closeted in a way but I feel kinda free and I know I will have the support of my true fans and I couldn't ask for more than that.' Someone called him then and Harry turned to look at the person calling him. He signaled at them that he will be there in a second then turned back to Louis.

 

'Do you um....can I have your number? If its okay with you to give it to me. I mean I understand if you don't want but I would really like it if you would,' Harry spoke quickly as if unsure of himself, his eyes tracing Louis' face for his reaction. Louis felt as if he was gaping for air.

 

'Why do you want my number?' he finally asked him. Harry shrugged.

 

'I want to know you. If you'll let me.' There was a hint of desperation in his voice so Louis nodded. With his free hand he fished out his mobile from the pocket of his suit jacket and handed it to Harry. Harry smiled happily, tapped in his number and sent a message to himself. He gave Louis back his phone.

 

'I'll text you. Thank you,' he said and walked away back to his crowd of waiting people while Louis stood there wondering what the fuck had just happened and getting a beautiful view of his broad back through his sheer blouse.

 

The evening wore on and finally Louis' shift ended. He didn't see Harry again that night. So now the after party began and another shift of waiters were to come in and serve. Louis undid his tie and left the building alone. Zayn offered to do another shift as he wanted to be present for the after party and not miss a thing. Louis could not understand his fascination with celebrities but who was he to judge? He took out his phone to call a cab and chided himself for feeling disappointed that there was no message from Harry. He called the cab and waited on the curb as he smoked a cigarette and told himself not to be silly and expect the famous Harry fucking Styles to actually call him. As nice and as polite as he was, he wasn't the type to mix with Louis' type. They came from two different worlds that did not collide.

 

The taxi pulled up to the curb, Louis stubbed out his cigarette, got in and gave the driver his address. Once he got home, he put on the kettle for a cuppa and went into his room to change. It was just after 1 am. He settled on the couch, his socked feet tucked underneath him. He took out his phone and tapped his Twitter app and all he could see was Harry in all his wonderous glory. He was truly beautiful! He learned that the long haired bearded man with the tiara was Alessandro Michele the creative designer for Gucci. Of course Louis scoffed! And when the lady interviewed Harry and asked him what he was wearing, Harry replied Gucci and Louis scoffed again. Of fucking course! Zayn had told him that he was Gucci's muse! And what a muse!

 

He continued to scroll and read comments about Harry. It was true what he had told him that this was like an unofficial coming out. People were asking if he was gay! Some were disgusted and critisized him and his "too feminine" outfit. Others were praising him and encouraging him and telling him how proud they were of him. And Louis didn't know where it came from but he felt proud of Harry too. Most comments about him where positive but there were others that were not so nice and Louis wanted to strangle them and protect Harry from these haters. He surprised himself at feeling this way because he didn't know the guy and he had only spoken to him twice! He logged out of Twitter and turned on the telly. Time to forget about Harry fucking Styles and back to his normal boring life.

 

Louis was startled awake by his phone ringing. The room was dark except for the telly. He blinked his sleep away from his sleep hazy mind and searched for his phone. He found it and swiped it.

 

'Ello,' he mumbled into the phone. He heard a lot of noise coming through from the other side, loud music. 'Hello,' he said again.

 

'Louis,' a voice said through the phone. Louis' eyes flew open and he sat up.

 

'Harry?' he asked. He heard a giggle.

 

'Yes. Its me. You recognized me.' Louis looked at the phone to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The fuck?

 

'Yes of course I recognized you. Um why are you calling me at three in the morning?' Another giggle. Is he drunk?

 

'Sorry. I just....I um want to see you. Can I come over? Now?' Louis blinked and blinked again.

 

'You want to come here? Now?' he asked to make sure he heard right.

 

'Mhm please yes,' Harry replied.

 

'Harry are you drunk?' Louis asked him. Another fucking giggle.

 

'No. Just a little bit. Bu tI called you on my own. Nobody helped me. I found the number on my phone by myself so I'm not that drunk see. So can I? Come?' Louis swung his legs off the couch.

 

'Um yeah sure.'

 

'Great. See you in a bit.' The line went dead. Louis' brain was still sleep laced. Harry was coming over. Harry fucking Styles was coming over to his apartment. Louis got up quickly and cleared the living room then went into his room and he was thankful that he had cleaned it out a few days prior. As he was coming back into the living room, the intercom buzzed. Louis pressed it to open the door then opened the door to his flat and waited. He heard the elevator door open and Harry walking up the corridor to his flat, still dressed in his black Gucci ensemble. Alight tremor began inside Louis. Harry stopped before him and smiled.

 

'Hello Louis,' he drawled. Louis gave him a smiled pushed open the door further and allowed him in before him. Harry looked around the living/kitchen area.

 

'This is lovely,' he said as he plopped down on the couch. 'These boots are killing me. Do you mind if I take them off?' Louis spread his arms wide.

 

'Please feel at home,' he told him meaning to sound sarcastic but Harry only grinned like a happy puppy and pulled off his boots. He wiggled his toes.

 

'Ahhhh that feels amazing,' he purred his eyes closed. Louis stood in the middle of the room, his arms folded across his chest looking at Harry fucking Styles sitting on his couch at three in the morning wiggling his toes.

 

'What are you doing here Harry?' Louis asked him. Harry bit his bottom lip and patted the seat beside him. Louis sat.

 

'I wanted to see you,' he whispered and Louis was feeling a lot of strange things going through his body.

 

'Harry you don't know me....'

 

'I want to,' Harry interrupted him. 'Get to know you. I....I like you.' Louis huffed.

 

'Harry I'm not your type. I'm sure there are guys who are your type who want to....'

 

'No there aren't,' he said quickly. 'Most people just use me because of who I am. I just....I want someone who's not part of this life I live. Someone normal. I need normal Louis.' Louis scoffed.

 

'And you think I can offer you the normal you need? I don't do this shit Harry. I'm not into one night stands and......'

 

'I didn't mean it that way,' Harry pouted. 'I like you. Don't you like me?' The question came out a little whiney. Louis couldn't help the feeling of fond that rushed through him.

 

'Yeah I kinda do a little,' he admitted. Harry smiled and leaned closer, his lips mere inches away from Louis'. Louis' heart threatened to beat out of his chest.

 

'Can I kiss you?' he murmured. Louis nodded once and Harry's soft lips were on his, warm and plump. Louis kissed him back slowly as if he was kissing delicate very expensive china. Harry pulled back an inch, his forehead resting against Louis'.

 

'I don't break,' he whispered. 'Kiss me for real. Please.' And Louis dived in capturing his lips parting them with his tongue till he was licking inside Harry's warm mouth, tasting the alcohol on his tongue. Harry moaned lowly in the back of his throat as he pushed himself off the couch and straddled Louis' thighs. Their kiss deepened becoming hotter till both of them were panting in each other's mouths. It was only when Louis felt Harry's semi hard cock rock against him that he pulled back from the kiss.

 

'Harry Harry,' he whispered hoarsely. 'We cannot do this.'

 

'Why not?' Harry whined as he kissed Louis' neck, nipping softly at the skin. Louis threw his head back and closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of Harry's mouth on him, his dick responding quickly.

 

'Because....because you....God....you hardly know me.....Harry....fuck,' Louis mumbled,his fingers digging into Harry's thighs. Harry sucked beneath his ear, his hand diving beneath Louis' t-shirt till he found his nipple and brushed his thumb over it making Louis gasp.

 

'I want you,' he mumbled against Louis' neck. Harry pinched his nipple between his thumb and forefinger making Louis cry out and buck his hips up into him. Harry ground down on him. He had to stop this.

 

'No,' Louis said. 'You're drunk and I'm not going to take advantage of you. Harry stop.' He gently removed Harry's hand albeit with difficulty from beneath his t-shirt. Harry looked at him with disappointment and sad puppy eyes. Damn him!

 

'You....you don't want me?' he asked him. Louis gave him a small smile and cupped his cheek. Harry leaned into the touch.

 

'I do want you. But not like this. We are two strangers and I told you I don't have a habit of one night stands. Its not who I am and I'm guessing its not who you are either am I right?' Harry looked down, his cheeks flaming hot. He got up off Louis' lap and sat beside him, unable to hide his boner in his jumpsuit.

 

'Sorry,' he mumbled shyly. 'I'm very embarrassed. I do silly things when I'm tipsy.'

 

'Hey no need to be embarrassed. You gave me a boner too so we're even. Do you want me to call someone to come get you?' Harry raised his head and looked at Louis with hopeful eyes.

 

'Can I stay here? It gets lonely at the hotel all by myself. Can I stay with you? Please?' Louis nodded.

 

'Okay but call your people tell them where you are. I don't want to be charged with kindnapping a celebrity.' Harry barked out a laugh then covered his mouth. He slapped Louis' thigh.

 

'I'm not THAT drunk. I know where I am and who you are silly.'

 

'How about some coffee to straighten you out hmm? Then I'll show you to my bedroom.' Harry nodded and Louis went to make some coffee. He showed Harry to his bedroom.

 

'Here are some sweats and a t-shirt to change into.' Harry gave him a smile.

 

Thanks. Can you um help me with the buttons please? Can't get them at the back.' Louis nodded.

 

'Sure.' He began unbuttoning Harry's buttons at the back, one button at a time, careful not to rip the delicate sheer material, each button that he undoes exposing his creamy white skin of his neck. When the buttons were undone, Louis slipped it off his shoulders, his palms caressing the soft skin of his back and shoulder blades. Harry was so soft! They were both silent, lost in their own little moment. Harry turned around to face him.

 

'I know we only just met but I feel....I feel like I have known you all my life. Is that weird?' Louis searched his face, his gaze meeting his beautiful green eyes.

 

'No its not,' he whispered hoarsely. 'I feel it too.' Harry leaned in and kissed him softly, gently, just a brush of lips.

 

'Stay with me,' he begged him. 'Tonight. Stay with me.' Louis nodded.

 

'Alright but I'm not touching you.' Harry nodded and slipped off his jumpsuit. Louis looked at his impossibly long legs, small boxer briefs and his torso littered with tattoos. He was breathtaking. And he was here, in his tiny bedroom asking if Louis could stay with him for the night.

 

'You're so beautiful,' Louis murmured. He couldn't help the words that fell from his lips. Harry slipped into bed not bothering to put on the sweats and t-shirt Louis had brought him. Louis remained clothed as he slipped in beside him.He could hardly believe it that he had a drunk Harry fucking Styles in his bed curled around him like a damn koala! Harry sighed heavily his hot breath fanning on Louis' neck making him shiver.

 

'Good night Lou. Thank you for letting me stay. You feel wonderful. So soft and cuddly,' he said as he yawned and threw one long leg over Louis' waist. Louis smiled and cuddled him closer.

 

'Good night Harry Styles.' He got no reply, just soft snores and puffs of breath against his neck.

 

 

Harry stirred and stretched his limbs. He blinked open his eyes slowly and took in his unfamiliar surroundings. For a minute he panicked because he didn't know where he was. He sat up and looked around and then remembered that he had come over to Louis' apartment last night. He covered his face with both hands feeling a sudden urge of embarrassment take him over because why had he done that? He had never behaved this way before for anybody but Louis....he smiled to himself. Louis was different.He swung his legs off the bed and on to the floor and saw his Gucci jump suit neatly hanging on a coat hanger on the outside of Louis'closet, his boots beneath it. He grabbed a pair of sweats and t-shirt that were folded on a chair and put them on. He opened the bedroom door quietly and heard music playing softly, recognizing it as Catfish and The Bottlemen and the smell of food. His stomach grumbled. He walked out into the open plan living area, morning light filtering in through the blinds and found Louis sitting at the breakfast bench scrolling through his phone.

 

'Good morning,' Harry said, his voice deeper and raspier from sleep. Louis turned to look at him, standing there bare feet on the wooden floor, his clothes a little too small on him.

 

'Good morning,' Louis told him with a smile. 'Sleep alright?' Harry ran a hand through his curls and walked over to Louis, sitting on the stool opposite him.

 

'Haven't slept like that in ages. Thank you for letting me crash. I don't usually do that, you know crash at stranger's places.'

 

'It's alright,' Louis told him as he got off the stool. 'I don't have a habit of letting strangers sleep with me in my bed. Breakfast?' Harry smiled.

 

'If its not too much trouble,' Harry said shyly. Louis made tea and placed a mug in front of Harry. Harry took a sip and looked at Louis' back.

 

'Did I um...did I do or say something stupid? I remember most of it. I wasn't that drunk,' he admitted. Louis shrugged.

 

'Nah you were cool,' he said as he placed two slices of french toast in front of Harry.

 

'Thank you,' Harry said politely as he cut a piece of toast and chewed slowly. Louis sat down again and took a sip of his tea. The silence between them was a little bit uncomfortable. Harry put his knife and fork down.

 

'I meant what I said,' he said quietly.

 

'Which part?' Louis asked.

 

'That I like you. That I feel as if I know you. And,' Harry paused and smiled to himself. 'That you are beautiful.' Louis smiled.

 

'I meant it too, that I like you. And that you are very beautiful.' Harry blushed deeper.

 

'Thank you for not taking advantage of me while I was intoxicated.'

 

'I would never,' Louis assured him. Silence fell over them again. They both drank their tea. Harry looked at Louis.

 

'I...I want to um I would really like to go on a date with you,' he said quietly and Louis felt his heart soar and crash at the same time because this was Harry fucking Styles sitting in his kitchen wearing his clothes and sipping tea asking him to go on a fucking date with him! And Louis knew that there was nothing normal about Harry's lifestyle. He decided to be realistic about it and not go all Nicholas Sparks and dive into this without giving it some serious thought.

 

'How can it work Harry? You don't even live in New York.' Harry's eyes were on him, wide and ever so green, looking so hopeful and vulnerable and in that moment Louis would've given him anything he asked for even if he asked for his soul.

 

'I am staying here for a while. I have nothing planned for a few months. I would like to get to know you Louis. Please give me a chance. I know I am closeted and can't be seen out and about with you and I don't have the right to ask this of you but I really want to take you on a date. I want you to get to know me. See that apart from all that I am, I'm still a normal guy who's just looking for the love of his life.' Louis' insides melted and really how could he say no to this beautiful human? He chewed his bottom lip for a while, thinking.

 

'Alright. I'll go on a date with you. You seem like an interesting guy Harry and I want to know you too. How do we do this?' Harry's face split in a beautiful smile.

 

'We do it any way you feel comfortable with. I'm good with anything. I'm a little rusty as I haven't been on a date in like,' he paused and looked at the ceiling thinking. 'A very very long time.' Louis got up off his stool and stood before Harry. He cupped his cheek in his palm andHarry leaned into his touch.

 

'Why don't you let me set up our date then hmm? I'll keep it private, just for us.' Louis could swear that Harry's eyes twinkled. 'Ill protect your privacy.'

 

'That sounds amazing,' he whispered. Louis leaned in and kissed him softly, gently, just lips moving together. He pulled back and looked down into his beautiful face.

 

'Call your people. Tell them you are spending the day here. I want to start knowing you now.' Harry smiled and kissed him again, his heart happy and light because he had met the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on and Louis wanted to know him and date him.

 

'Are you sure?' he murmured against his lips. 'I'm a celebrity. Are you sure you want to get to know me? And date me?' Harry asked him dubiously because he knew how Louis felt about celebrities. Louis placed a kiss on Harry's slightly pouting lips.

 

'When you're with me you're just Harry. Let's leave the celebrity at the door for now yeah. I want to know you for YOU. Just you.' Harry smiled and pecked his lips because for once someone was interested in him. Just him! Not his fame, his fortune or his contacts or what he could do for them but someone who just wanted to know the real him. Harry kissed him again for good measure, this time a little bit longer. Call it intuition, call it love at first sight, call it Harry being a hopeless romantic but Harry felt deep down in his heart that Louis was it! The One. His One!

 

Well hope you like that!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, just a small short fic that I came up with inspired by Harry at the Met Gala. Hope you like it.


End file.
